What is Love?
by Akita-sama
Summary: Uh oh. Sesshomaru loses all of his memories except for those he has of Kagome! Can the young miko help him? And why did he lose his memories? R&R! Rated M for content in later chapters. SessKag!
1. Erased

_One night, when Sesshomaru is out patrolling his lands, a witch disguised as a demoness tries to seduce him. He refuses her advances for fear of following in his father's footsteps and leaves her on the forest floor, half dead. Scorned and angry, the witch curses Sesshomaru and erases all of his memories except for one: Kagome._

_...  
_

**What Is Love?**

**Erased**

The moon was high in the sky and the forest was quiet. It was the perfect night for a patrol. The air was crisp, cool and the only noise was coming from the soft wind blowing and his own footsteps as he ran over the frozen ground. His molten golden eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and his silver hair whipped behind him. He had needed this. Ever since they had defeated Naraku over two years ago, the lower demons on his lands wouldn't keep quiet as they searched for the few remaining jewel shards that his half brother's group had yet to collect. It was a waste of his time to deal with such lowly demons. _Pathetic. _He snarled to himself. A few months before the final battle against Naraku, he had made a shakey alliance with his younger half brother and, to his surprise, it grew stronger every day. The silver haired Inu was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of soft laughter. He stopped and surveyed his surroundings. He could hear the female but not smell her, which he didn't like.

"Show yourself!" He growled.

Laughter again, "Oh Sesshomaru-sama, how demanding you are."

A petite human woman came out from behind the trees and Sesshomaru arched an elegant eyebrow. How was this woman able to mask her scent? She was rather pretty for a human. Pale skin with auburn hair and striking green eyes that were almost cat-like. Sesshomaru found himself unable to look away from her form, her curved hips and the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. It was pleasing to his eyes. She walked closer to him and trailed a small finger down the front of his kimono.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Sesshomaru-sama," the woman purred, "Ever since I decided I wanted you for myself."

Wanted... ? Sesshomaru's brow furroued. He couldn't make sense of what she was saying. He couldn't move. He could only shiver as this... this _human _began to untie his obi. Why couldn't he move? His lips tried to form words and the woman only laughed and pressed her fingers to his lips. No one could touch him the way she was! Not without his permission! Sesshomaru's chest heaved with effort as he tried to move and push the woman away from him. It was an effort... more so then he would like to admit... but after a few moments of struggling, he was able to throw the woman off of him. She shrieked as she went flying away from him and hit the trunk of a tree. She gasped as she slumped against the forest floor, a cut bleeding heavily from her head. She was barely concious as she watched Sesshomaru race away from her.

"You will pay for refusing my advances, Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands. From this moment on you shall have no memories of your life until you learn to love. The only thing you will remember is Higurashi, Kagome. The miko woman-child that travels with your half brother," and then she passed out.

...

The fire crackled and a young raven haired woman was startled out of her sleep. She sat up, yawning as she looked around the small clearing where her and her friends were camped out for the night. Shippou was curled against her side as always. She smiled fondly at the small kitsune demon. He was her son in all but blood and she would do anything to protect the kit. Across the dying fire lay her best friends, Sango and Miroku. After they had defeated Naraku and Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, he had confessed his love to Sango and they had married a year later. The monk was curled around Sango to protect her and their hands were entertwined over her stomach. To their left was Kohaku, Sango's younger brother who had been returned to her after Naraku's defeat. He was a quiet boy and rather shy. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from the nightmares of being Naraku's slave. Her heart ached for him and she wished there was something she could do for him. Her eyes drifted to the branches above the camp where her hanyou usually sat watching over the group. She sighed when she found no trace of him. He was probably out with Kikyou somewhere. The miko had been brought back to life after the battle with Naraku and even though she refused to join the group, she always followed at a distance.

"Baka Inu..."

Mumbling softly to herself, she stood and covered Shippou with the blankets before grabbing her bow and arrows and then she headed into the forest to clear her head. She walked for a few minutes before she found a stream. She sat down on the bank and set her bow and arrows on the ground. She didn't need to go any further. She didn't want to run into Inuyasha and Kikyou. She was happy that Inuyasha could finally be with Kikyou, she really was... but her heart had been shattered when Inuyasha had told the group that he was going to take Kikyou as his mate. She should have realized... she shouldn't have been fooled. She slipped her shoes off and began to sing softly to herself.

"_My shadow followed when you walked away and ever since that day my life has never been the same. My friends all asked just why you went away and all that I can say is that you heart was in another place..."_

"**Kagome."**

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. Gasping, she whipped around quickly with her bow strung only to come face to face with Sesshomaru. A dark blush covered her face as she remembered the dreams she had been having just a few nights ago of the gorgeous Daiyoukai. She lowered her bow and stared into the frightened eyes of... _wait... frightened?_

"Sesshomaru! You scared me half to death! You know you can't sneak up on me! Are you okay?" Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru and touched his arm. He was shaking!

"Kagome! Oh thank Kami I found you!" Sesshomaru breathed, pulling Kagome into a hug.

Kagome let out a squeak of surprise as she was crushed into Sesshomaru's embrace but she returned the hug eagerly. She was in some serious need of companionship and was startled to find how... right... it felt to be held by Sesshomaru.

"Ano... Sesshomaru... You're acting funny... are you okay?" Kagome asked quietly, afriad that he would pull away from her.

Sesshomaru's form still shook and he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent of fresh rain, vanilla and spice, "No... This Sesshomaru is... frightened."

"Frightened?" Kagome pulled back slightly to look into his molten gold eyes.

"I was... running... in the woods and before I could remember everything and then suddenly... I could remember nothing. Nothing except for you," his eyes closed momentarily, "I don't know what happened and I don't know how to fix it. Kagome... I need your help."

She could hear the pleading in his voice, see it in his eyes. How did this happen to Sesshomaru and why? Kagome knew she could never refuse this powerful and beautiful youkai who was slowly helping to heal her heart. She had become close to Sesshomaru ever since he had joined their little group and he had even opened up to her and told her stories of his life before Inuyasha. She gently touched his face and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru," she pulled away from him and took his hand, "I'll help you in every way that I can."

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome, the smile he reserved only for her. He couldn't remember why he didn't smile at anyone else... he only knew that he only smiled like this for his Kagome. She was the only person that he could trust. He held her hand tightly, afriad that if he let go then she would disappear, and followed her back to her camp where her friends were sleeping. Her friends were still asleep when they arrived and Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome set her bow and arrows on the other side of her sleeping bag and climbed under the warm blanket. She gently moved Shippou and he cuddled against her side.

"We will go to your castle in the morning, okay, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, yawning.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful slumber of goulish laughter and green eyes.

...

**A/N- **And here's chapter one! I hope you guys like it. It's a little short, sorry for that... but I'll try to update at least every day. It would help me a lot if I got a lot of reviews... it would want me to finish the story!

DISCLAIMER- Unfortunaely, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The song that Kagome sings is called 'I just laugh' by Never Shout Never, which I also don't own.

So again... **PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks much! ^.^


	2. Revenge

_One night, when Sesshomaru is out patrolling his lands, a witch disguised as a demoness tries to seduce him. He refuses her advances for fear of following in his father's footsteps and leaves her on the forest floor, half dead. Scorned and angry, the witch curses Sesshomaru and erases all of his memories except for one: Kagome._

_**...**  
_

**What is Love  
Revenge**

Sesshomaru woke to the musky scent of another male. Another male that was coming close to _his _Kagome and he didn't like that one bit. In a flash, Sesshomaru was crouched over Kagome, growling at the male that dared to come close to her. The male stopped short, his eyes narrowed and confused. He was a hanyou. He had silver hair and puppy ears that protruded from the top of his head and honey coloured eyes. Sesshomaru did not know who this male was and he would not let Kagome get hurt.

"Stay back, Hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that moving closer would only irritate the older Inu.

"Sesshomaru?" came Kagome's sleepy voice, "What's going on?"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome sat up and her eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha, a brilliant smile liting up her face. Then, as soon as it was there, it was gone. She frowned slightly and her eyes became sad. How dare this hanyou hurt Kagome! His growling increased in volume and Kagome had to stand and put her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She forced him to look at her and then she touched his face lightly, smiling at him.

"Sesshomaru, this is your younger half-brother, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"Half-brother?" Sesshomaru's eyes coloured with confusion as he looked between Kagome and Inuyasha, "I have no such memories of an Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "What's he going on about Kagome?"

"I went for a walk last night," Kagome glanced sideways at Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru found me and he told me how he has no memories except for the ones he already had of me."

"He only remembers you?" Inuyasha growled, "Why you?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't know Inuyasha but I'm going to take him to his castle to see what I can figure out. You guys should probably come too. Sesshomaru will need someone to run his lands while he's incapacitated."

"My lands?" Sesshomaru's brow furrowed.

"Yes. You are Daiyoukai of the Western Lands," Inuyasha said, "Man he really doesn't remember anything!"

By this time the rest of the gang had woken up and they were staring at Sesshomaru like he had grown a second head. Sesshomaru lost his memories? He had to have, otherwise Kagome's hand probably would've been ripped off for touching the Daiyoukai's face. She should be more careful with that. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and gave him a reassuring smile and introduced him to the rest of her friends. The kitsune, Shippou, who Kagome viewed as a son. Miroku, the monk. Sango and Kohaku, the Taijiyas, and Kirara the neko youkai. What an odd group they were. Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she began to pack camp and make breakfast for the group. The food she cooked was actually rather good and Sesshomaru would have to ask her to cook more for him once they got to his castle. He still couldn't believe he had a castle.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou's voice rang over the clearing.

"Yes my love?" Kagome smiled softly at him and scooped him into her arms.

"Does this mean that we're going to see Rin, too?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I'm sure Rin is at the castle," Kagome said, setting him on the ground.

"Who is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh... Rin is your ward," Kagome moved to pick up her yellow bag, "She is very fond of you and I'm sure she'll be glad that you're safe. She's only a child of course."

"Hn..."

There was so much that he didn't know. The only thing he knew was Kagome. Her scent, her looks, their secret talks, the glances she snuck him when she didn't think he was looking. The time she restored his arm to him, although he didn't know how he had lost it in the first place, the way she had cared for him after a big battle, the way that he had saved her on numerous occasions when the male that was supposed to be protecting her was too busy with something else and all the times he tried to kill her. A shudder went through his body. He could never kill Kagome, not now. She was too... important to him. He would have to ask Kagome about the memories he had of him trying to kill her at a later time. Camp was packed and they were moving. When he saw her laughing and playing with Shippou while she walked, he swore that he would do whatever it took to protect her. Whether she was human or youkai, Kagome was his and no one else could have her. His beast seemed satisfied with this thought and he followed behind the gang, keeping close to Kagome.

The group had been walking for days now and every night they would set up camp and sometimes they would find a demon with what Kagome called a 'shard of the shikon no tama'. It made lower demons who found them become more powerful and Kagome had told him that once the Shikon was complete that a wish could be made on it, but only by someone pure. Sesshomaru knew he was far from pure and he needed no extra power so the Jewel was of no use to him and he had no desire for it. Unlike his half-brother who would watch Kagome with a look of longing on his face as she retrived a shard from the body of a dead youkai and purify it, adding it to the rest of the jewel. It was dangerous for her to be around the Hanyou, he decided. The first time Inuyasha had tried to carry Kagome, he ended up with Sesshomaru's hand around his throat and then Kagome had been in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome had blushed and stuttered saying she didn't need to be carried but Sesshomaru could see how tired she was and he wasn't going to let the Hanyou touch her. After almost a week, Sesshomaru's castle came into view. Even he was awed by the sight.

"After all these years, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, "And this is still the first time I'm seeing your home."

Sesshomaru only glanced at her. The castle was at least ten stories high and made of stone. Vines crawled up the sides and the spiraling towers were adorned with granite statues of Inu demons with blood red eyes. There was a path that lead up to the black iron gates and two guards stood on either side. One was a hawk demon, with auburn hair to his shoulders and large yellow eyes that seemed to bore into him. The other was a wolf demon, she had black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. They both wore black armor with a blue and white haori underneath. In greeting, they put their right fist over their hearts and bowed low to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-dono," they said in unison, "We have been worried about you."

"What are your names?" Sesshomaru asked.

The hawk and wolf's eyes widened momentarily and Kagome caught there confusion, it was obvious that these two youkai had expected Sesshomaru to remember their names.

"I am Kinwai," the Hawk said, "And this is Akita. Are you ill, Sesshomaru-dono?"

"This Sesshomaru can recall no memories except for those of the miko, Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice was calm but Kagome could detect the underlying fear in his voice.

Akita's eyes fell on Kagome and she smiled, "Ah, yes. The miko Rin is always babbling about. What is your consul, Kagome-san? How can we help our lord?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome's brow creased as she thought, "It would be in the West's best interest if Inuyasha was to take over as Lord temporarily until Sesshomaru regains his memories. I recall Sesshomaru telling me about his first in command a few times, Taki-san, perhaps he can help Inuyasha?"

"An excellent idea, my lady!" Kinwai beamed at her, "I'll fetch him for you."

Kinwai then turned on his heel and sprinted through the gates towards the castle. Kagome could feel the slight tremble in Sesshomaru's body and she took his hand and squeezed it softly. Sesshomaru looked down at their intertwined fingers with a startled expression but he covered it before the others could see. He didn't want them to see that he liked it when the human miko touched his person in such an intimate way. Kinwai returned a few minutes later with golden Inu youkai. His hair was gold, unlike the silver of Sesshomaru's and his eyes were a captivating sea green. He wore no markings on his face other than a single red stripe on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon over his left cheekbone. His face was smooth and flawless with tanned skin. Kagome thought he was rather handsome. He flashed the gang a brilliant smile, showing off his pearly white fangs.

"Inuyasha! You return to the castle at last!" Taki put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, "I was wondering when you would return."

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged but didn't move to shake Taki's arm from around his shoulders, "Are you gonna help me out or not?"

"Of course, of course!" Taki began to pull Inuyasha inside the gates and motioning for everyone else to do the same, "Come. I'll show you to your rooms!"

Sesshomaru, Shippou and Kagome followed behind Taki and Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara came last. Once the gates were shut and they were far enough away, Kinwai turned to Akita, his eyes sparkling and his mouth curved into a smile.

"The miko will make a very good mate for our Lord," Kinwai said.

"Yes!" Akita agreed, "He has chosen well, even if he may not realize it yet."

**...**

Striking green eyes snapped open and a petite woman sat up, gasping. Her pale skin seemed even paler in the fire light and her hands shook uncontrollably. She didn't remember how she got here and she didn't even know where here was. She looked around at her surroundings and found herself in her own home in her own bedroom. The last thing she could remember was that she had cursed Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru! She had succeeded at the first part of their plan. Sesshomaru had no memories of anything other than Kagome and if everything went well then everything would slowly fall into place. She heard footsteps outside her door and her head whipped around to watch as her door opened and a handsome bear youkai walked into the room. He was at least seven feet tall, with broad, muscled shoulders and flawless brown skin. His dark brown hair was cut short and his black eyes stared at the petite woman with relief.

"Fumiko," he breathed, "I'm so glad you're alright."

The small woman smiled at the bear youkai and slid off the bed, jumping into the bear's arms, "Oh Soku, my mate, do no fret. I'm fine and well."

"That may be now but Sesshomaru put you on the brink of death!" Soku fumed.

"But I am here now," Fumiko purred and caressed his face, "And the first part of your plan is complete darling and everything after that should fall into place. Then you will have your revenge that you so desire."

**...**

**A/N- **So here is chapter two! With a little bit of suspense! The green eyed witch is back and she has a plan :O Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites and alert subscriptions! I got this chapter up later than I wanted to, but I'm going to start typing up chapter three right after this and hopefully I can get that chapter up soon!

**Disclaimer-** Even though I would like to, I don't own Inuyasha :(

**Again, please review! It's much appreciated!**


	3. Nightmare

_One night, when Sesshomaru is out patrolling his lands, a witch disguised as a demoness tries to seduce him. He refuses her advances for fear of following in his father's footsteps and leaves her on the forest floor, half dead. Scorned and angry, the witch curses Sesshomaru and erases all of his memories except for one: Kagome._

**…**

**What is Love  
Nightmare**

Kagome gasped as she walked inside of Sesshomaru's castle. The entrance hall was gorgeous! It was lit softly by torches and the walls were made of polished dark maple wood. Tapestries of forests and battles of such detail lined the hallways that Kagome's eyes had trouble absorbing everything. Sesshomaru watched her face carefully and found that he liked the way her eyes sparkled and how her smile seemed to light up everything around her. He was glad she found his home... beautiful. Even though he had no such memories himself of his home, he delighted in her happiness. They followed slowly behind Taki as he led the group through door after door. They stopped in what Taki said was the Eastern wing, which is where Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku would be staying. They each drifted into their own rooms and Sesshomaru was left alone with Kagome and Taki. The golden Inu beckoned them to follow him and they did so in silence. They walked for only a few minutes more before Taki reached a set of heavy oak doors with intricate designs carved into the door.

"This is the Western wing," Taki explained, pushing the doors open and standing aside, "Sesshomaru-sama, your bedroom is at the end of the hall and yours, Kagome-sama, is the last door on the left."

"Arigatou, Taki-san," Kagome said softly.

Taki bowed deeply to Sesshomaru and then turned on his heel and walked away. Shippou had already jumped from Kagome's shoulder and ran to her room. He pushed the door open and squealed as he stepped inside.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou darted out of the room, "You'll love it! Hurry up!"

Kagome laughed and glanced at Sesshomaru. His brow was creased and he stared down the hallway in obvious confusion. Kagome touched his arm lightly and smiled up at him, trying to reassure him. He let a small smile adorn his face, letting her see that she had helped to ease him. Kagome beamed widely at him and then dashed after Shippou. She had to see what her kit was on about. She turned left into her room and gasped. It was huge! There was a closet in the corner and the doors were open, showing kimonos of every color spilling out onto the floor. The carpet was black and she took off her shoes and socks to feel the soft carpet on her feet. In another corner of the room were shelves piled with scrolls and Kagome eyed them hungrily, wondering if she could actually read them. There was an old vanity dresser with a mirror so Kagome could fix her hair and she trailed her fingers over the polished wood, loving the feel of it. In the center of the room was a low futon. The pillows were encased in silky blue fabric and a blanket of the same color covered the rest of the futon. Kagome felt the comforter, down feathers with the same silk fabric covering it. The futon looked like it could hold at least five people comfortably. It was huge! The walls were painted the same blue colour as the bed and yellow and black designs were painted on the walls and ceilings, making Kagome feel like she was gazing at the stars in the night sky. There were three doors in her room, one led out to the balcony that over looked the most beautiful garden Kagome had ever seen. She made a mental note to go there soon. The other door, next to the shelves of scrolls, took her into a study. The walls were lined with more scrolls and there was a desk in the center of the room with parchment and ink on a corner of the desk.

Kagome walked out of the study and towards the last door that was beside the changing screen. She opened the door and inhaled the fresh scent of hot springs! Kagome danced a giddy dance as she saw the giant hot spring that was laid out before her. She was too busy dancing and didn't hear another door open and she stopped dead when he turned and saw Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the hot springs. She sputtered for words, but none came. They had to _share _the hot springs? Kagome squeaked and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Sesshomaru only chuckled and walked calmly back into his room. It was late and Kagome was tired. Shippou was already curled under the blankets and half asleep. Kagome smiled at the small kit and quickly changed into her pj's before climbing under the blankets. She curled her body around Shippou's small form and he cuddled into her warmth. She kissed the kit's forehead and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Kagome suddenly found herself in the forest near a village just inside of the Southern lands. She knew this village, but she couldn't place it. Inuyasha suddenly rushed past her, sword in hand. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku soon followed suit. She set Shippou down on the ground by the base of a tree._

"_Stay here Shippou, don't go anywhere, kay?" Kagome cooed, patting his head._

"_Okay Okaa-san!" Shippou scurried up the tree into the tops of the branches. Hopefully there he would be safe. Kagome whirled around and followed after the rest of the gang, knocking an arrow in her bow. She soon caught up to the rest of the gang and found them standing in front of a child who seemed to be only a few years older than Shippou. Maybe ten in human years? He stood two heads shorter than Inuyasha with honey coloured hair to his shoulders and striking green eyes. A honey coloured tail was wrapped around his waist and triangle ears stood out on the top of his head. He was a hanyou, just like Inuyasha. _

"_One of his parents was a neko youkai," Inuyasha whispered._

"_My father," the boy snarled, "You killed him."_

"_He was helping Naraku," Inuyasha said softly, "We had no choice."_

"_Inuyasha," Kagome tugged on his sleeve, "He has a shard of the shikon embedded in his forehead."_

_Inuyasha stopped and stared at Kagome. He could see his own fearful face as a child in this boy's face. There was no way he could... before Inuyasha could think anymore than that, the boy had dashed towards Inuyasha, his claws raised. Startled, Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and blocked the boy's attack with his hands. Kagome was surprised at how fast the boy was and soon realized that Inuyasha wasn't doing anything to stop the boy and that the boy was slowly gaining the upper hand. He had thrown Inuyasha against the trunk of a tree and he slumped to the floor, unmoving._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. _

_Why wasn't he fighting back? That's when Kagome could see the strings attached to the boy. _Naraku!_ Kagome seethed. The boy was Naraku's puppet. This wasn't right! Using such a small boy to do his bidding! Naraku had gone too far this time. Kagome pulled back on the string to her bow and took aim. Once she had a clear shot she loosed the arrow and as she did so a scream tore loose from a human female behind the trees. She tried to reach her son, but she wasn't fast enough. The boy turned when he heard his mother scream and the arrow hit it's mark, right in the boy's heart. Kagome's stomach churned at the sight of the mother running towards her son, hysterical tears streaming down her face. The woman didn't even notice as Kagome bent down and retrieved the shard from the boy's forehead. Miroku and Sango had already grabbed Inuyasha and lifted him onto Kirara. Kagome picked up Tetsusaiga and began walking towards her friends._

"_Miko!" _

_The woman's voice surprised Kagome and she turned to face the woman. She gasped as she saw that the woman had the same striking green eyes as her son._

"_Mark my words, **miko**," she spat, "I will have my revenge for what you have done to my mate and my son."_

**.xXxXxXx.**

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. He paced back and forth in his room, thoughts running wild through his mind. How could he not remember anything about his life? What happened to his father, to his mother? Kagome could not be the only thing in his life. She touched him gently, like she was a lover, but he had no memories of them being lovers. He had no memories of them doing more than talking and enjoying each others silence and the comfort it brought to his mind and to his heart. A growl escaped his lips and he slammed his hand against the wall, his claws digging into the wood. He needed to see Kagome. Her touch was the only thing that calmed his racing thoughts. Stalking out of his room, he walked to the door of Kagome's room. He knocked on her door softly, but the only answer that came from within was Kagome's frightened voice and his nose was assaulted with the scent of her tears. Slightly worried, Sesshomaru pushed open Kagome's door to find her thrashing on her bed, her young kit trying hopelessly to wake her. The kit looked up at him with terrified eyes and Sesshomaru crossed the room to her bedside in a few long strides.

"I don't know what she's dreaming about, Sesshomaru-sama," Shippou whimpered.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome's sweat soaked bangs from her forehead and gently laid his hand against her face. She was muttering nonsense and crying. Sesshomaru caressed her face and whispered her name firmly in her ear. It took a few tries before she sat up quickly, gasping. Her eyes were unfocused and disoriented and she didn't seem to hear Sesshomaru calling her name. Her breathing was labored and she gripped Sesshomaru's hand tightly, her eyes looking around wildly.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru forced her eyes to his and her eyes slowly cleared and her breathing calmed slightly.

"Se... Sesshomaru?" she asked softly.

"It was just a dream Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered, touching her face.

Another sob ripped from Kagome's chest and she launched herself into Sesshomaru's arms. Startled, Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he sat there stunned for a few seconds as Kagome cried into his chest before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. After a few minutes, Kagome's crying died down and she slowly pulled away from Sesshomaru, wiping her tears away. When she pulled back and Sesshomaru saw her red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks, his beast growled.

**'Who dares to hurt that which is mine?' **

_'Quiet, beast, it was just a dream.'_

His beast went still, but Sesshomaru could still feel his beast's rage rolling off of him in waves. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a shaky smile and laughed halfheartedly.

"Gomen ne, Sesshomaru," Kagome sniffed, "I didn't mean to cry all over you. It was just a dream that still haunts me."

"Tell me your dream, Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "We were at a village near the Southern lands. There was a hanyou there with a shard of the shikon. He looked like he was ten years old, Sesshomaru. _Ten. _He was one of Naraku's puppets. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him because he saw himself. I don't think anyone else realized he was a puppet. I... I _killed _him, Sesshomaru! Right in front of his mother. She told me she would get revenge for what I did. Their eyes still haunt me. They had the same striking green eyes... He was a neko hanyou... and even though his mother was human her eyes still had that cat like appearance. I can't get their eyes out of my head!"

As Kagome described their eyes, something unsettling gripped him. It was almost like fear... but why did he fear eyes he had never seen before? Yet something was telling him he had seen exactly those eyes on a human woman but he didn't know where and it made him uncomfortable. Something was threatening Kagome but he was powerless to help her because he couldn't remember! Kagome's head was in her hands and Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hand in his own.

"Go to sleep, Kagome," Sesshomaru stood, "It was only a dream."

Kagome kept her grip on his hand and looked at him with sheepish eyes, "Please stay with me until I fall asleep, Sesshomaru..."

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru stood where he was for a moment before he sat back down on Kagome's bed. She smiled tentatively up at him and snuggled under the covers, Shippou cuddled against her stomach. Her hand still gripped his tightly and something stirred inside of him... something he knew he had never felt before. As Kagome's grip on his hand began to loosen, he felt his eyes getting heavy and soon he had fallen asleep as well. His dreams all on Kagome's smile and her eyes that were the doorway to her soul.

**.xXxXxXx.**

Kagome woke the next morning to soft knocking on her door. She blinked her eyes rapidly and went to squeeze Sesshomaru's hand, but he wasn't there. Slightly disappointed, she carefully got out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Shippou and went to the door. When she opened the door she saw Akita standing there, a wolfish smile on her face.

"Akita!" Kagome gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru-dono found me this morning and asked me to be your personal hand maiden," Akita let herself into the room, "Who's the kit?"

"That's my son, Shippou," Kagome said quickly, "You don't have to do this, you know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Sorry, Kagome-sama," Akita grinned, "Orders from Sesshomaru-dono. You're stuck with me. Did you say son? He's a youkai."

"Shippou's parents were killed three years ago," Kagome tenderly tousled Shippou's hair, "I adopted him. So he's my son now."

"Ah. Well its time to get ready! Sesshomaru wants you to have lunch in the gardens with him!" Akita spun Kagome towards the hot springs.

"But I want to see my friends!" Kagome protested.

"You can see them after lunch!" Akita laughed as Kagome sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"But... but... Inuyasha..."

"Can wait! Sesshomaru is waaaaaaaiting!" Akita said in a sing-song voice.

She quickly stripped Kagome of her clothes and pushed her into the hot spring. Kagome came up to the surface, gasping for air. Kagome cringed inwardly... Akita had something more planned and she was going to be the death of her.

_'You better get your memories back fast, Sesshomaru!'_

**.xXxXxXx.**

**A/N- **Chapter three! Sorry it took so long. It's been such a busy week! I promise I'll try to get the next few chapters up faster! I'm starting to really enjoy writing this story and I hope that everyone is starting to really enjoy reading it! I hope Kagome's dream answers a few questions you guys had. I'm not going to give everything away yet, though! Wait and read and everything will come together :D

**Disclaimer- **I still don't own Inuyasha D:

**And again... please remember to review! I love the encouragement and the feedback and the questions! Keep it coming!**


	4. Burned

_One night, when Sesshomaru is out patrolling his lands, a witch disguised as a demoness tries to seduce him. He refuses her advances for fear of following in his father's footsteps and leaves her on the forest floor, half dead. Scorned and angry, the witch curses Sesshomaru and erases all of his memories except for one: Kagome._

**.xXxXxXx.**

**What is Love  
Burned**

Kagome was nervous. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was _really _nervous. She was sitting in the garden, waiting for Sesshomaru to meet her there for lunch. Akita had forced her into a white kimono with black sleeves and designs of red tulips climbing up the front and back of the kimono. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun and Akita had dusted her eyelids with blue powder to bring out the blue in her grey eyes. All in all, she felt quite ridiculous. She wasn't used to wearing the kimonos of this time and kept fidgeting with the obi that was tied around her waist. She wondered why Sesshomaru had wanted to have lunch with her. She had been lost in her thoughts and she failed to feel Sesshomaru's youki as he approached her, but was brought out of her thoughts by his intake of breath. She let out a small squeak in surprise and stood quickly, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her kimono. A light blush stained her cheeks and she lowered her eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied, motioning her to sit back down, "This one is pleased with your appearance."

Kagome's blush darkened, "Arigatou."

Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the table and sat down opposite of Kagome. Her cheeks were still stained a dark red but her thoughts weren't as happy as they had been a few moments ago. Sure, he complimented her appearance, but he had done so in the typical Sesshomaru way. Drawn and distant. She was used to it by now, of course, but the few days where he had been confused and not his normal self was quite blissful. He would look at her, his molten eyes warm and full of emotion... it made her knees weak. Not that staring at him normally didn't make her knees weak, the guy was gorgeous! Kagome scolded herself... these were not the road she wanted her thoughts to take! She had to figure out a way to get Sesshomaru his memories back before Akita killed her! A soft chuckle brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she looked up in surprise to see a smile on Sesshomaru's face. That smile made her heart melt and her stomach jump into her throat. It was a good thing she was already sitting down because Kagome was sure if she wasn't she would've fallen. She scowled at the Inu.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I find the faces you make when you're lost in your thoughts amusing," Sesshomaru smirked at her.

Kagome's face flushed, "Jerk," she muttered.

Sesshomaru only continued smirking as their food was brought out by one of the cooks. Almost immediately, the smirk left his face and Kagome frowned. She liked the way his face lit up and his eyes seemed to melt when he smiled. Perhaps his memories were already starting to come back if he was remembering how he used to act around other people. It made her upset, she was beginning to like this new Sesshomaru. Although, she didn't mind the old Sesshomaru as long as he smiled around her... and held her when she was upset. She liked that best. The cook, a small water elemental youkai, set their food down on the table and as the smell assaulted Kagome's nose, she grinned sheepishly when her stomach rumbled.

"Guess I was hungrier than I thought," she giggled.

"Hn."

Kagome happily began to eat her food, considering it was steak, shrimp, veggies and some noodles. She hadn't had good food like this in months and she savored every bite. Sesshomaru watched her eat with an amused expression on his face. This girl was interesting to him. Every since he had first met her she had occupied his thoughts as he tried to figure her out and even now, five years later, she still baffled him. He didn't understand how a human could be so kind and give everything she has to the people around her without caring about what will happen to her or her happiness. Kagome was completely selfless and it confused him.

"Ano... Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at him shyly.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Why did you want to have lunch with me today?" Kagome nervously pushed her food around her plate.

"This Sesshomaru wanted to thank you for agreeing to help me regain my memories and I assumed you would like to see my gardens," Sesshomaru said, "Were my assumptions incorrect?"

"No!" Kagome said quickly, "I did want to see your gardens."

Sesshomaru stood and offered Kagome his arm, "Then come and we will walk through my gardens."

"Uhn," Kagome smiled and took Sesshomaru's arm.

As they walked through the gardens, Akita and Kinwai stood on a balcony watching the two and smiling to themselves. Yes... soon they would realize that they were in love. It was key if there was any hope of saving demon and human kind. A dark force was at work and Kinwai remembered the oracle's prophecy all too clearly.

**.xXxXxXx.**

_Kinwai had been out patrolling the northern borders of the Western lands. Sesshomaru was off in the Eastern lands negotiating one thing or another with the Eastern Lord and so the protection of the Western lands fell to Taki and himself. He enjoyed purging the Western Lands of low level demons that fed on Sesshomaru's people. He had been running back towards the palace to meet up with Taki when a human miko seemed to step into his path out of no where. Her skin was glowing a bright blue and the power coming off of this miko in waves made him stagger to his knees. It was warm and inviting and yet cold at the same time. He had no idea who this miko was or where she came from. Her brown hair billowed around her as if she were underwater and her eyes were completely white._

"_Who... who are you?" Kinwai asked._

_The voice seemed to contain two voices at once, a male and a female and the power shook Kinwai to his bones. _

"_**We are creators. The God of life and the Goddess of death. The balance of the world is soon to be destroyed. Ice must couple with fire if there is any hope for your kind and the humans. Terrible power is growing in the dark places of the land and must be stopped. A miko blessed is the key, but without her youkai lord she will fail and the land as you know it will be doomed."**_

_The miko's body then convulsed and collapsed. Kinwai didn't need to touch her to know that her heart no longer beat within her chest. He was frozen on the ground. The power of Izanagi and Izanami still pulsed around him. He had heard of mikos or monks being possessed by the Kami to deliver a prophecy but he never in all his life thought that the God and Goddess of creation themselves would deliver one... and to him no less! He stood on shaky legs and dashed back to the castle to find Akita. She had to hear this! He didn't know who the miko or the youkai the Kami spoke of, but he hoped it was not going to happen any time soon._

**.xXxXxXx.**

That was five years ago. Kinwai wasn't sure if Kagome was the miko they had spoken of, but she was certainly blessed and Sesshomaru was a youkai lord... so just to be on the safe side Kinwai and Akita were making sure Kagome had her youkai lord so that if they were the ones the Kami spoke of, the world wouldn't be doomed. There had to have been a reason they came to him, right? He was one of Sesshomaru's best soldiers and oldest friends... it made sense.

"I really hope they're the ones the Kami spoke of," Akita said, "They would be good together... and they're both powerful."

"I hope so too, Akita," Kinwai sighed, "Come, we should tend to the children."

Akita nodded and followed Kinwai off the balcony and out of sight.

**.xXxXxXx.**

A dark figure stood over a basin of water as the image of Kinwai and Akita faded out of sight. His shoulders shook with rage and slammed his hands on the table before him. This had to be stopped! The miko could not get close to the Western Lord or all of his plans would fail. He turned away from the basin and paced around the large room. His hands were balled into fists at his side and his shoulders bunched. His face was covered in shadows but his blood red eyes stood out against his pale skin and dark hair. This was not going the way he wanted it to go, not at all.

"Ichirou!" the man barked, "Bring me my spy!"

"Hai, my lord!" the snake youkai nodded and dashed away.

The man started pacing again and it was only a few minutes before Ichirou returned with his spy. Ichirou bowed low to his lord before leaving the room and closing the doors behind him. The spy balled his left hand into a fist and moved it over his chest before getting down on one knee and bowing to his lord. The dark man paced for a few moments more before he turned to the youkai bowing before him. If he were any other servant, he would be dead. Yet he was the Lord's greatest asset. A spy planted right in Sesshomaru's own castle and the foolish youkai didn't even notice! He was losing his touch. The lord began to circle his spy.

"You told me his memories were gone!" the lord hissed.

"They are gone, my lord!"

"Then why is he getting so close to the miko!" the man's voice rose.

"She is the only thing he remembers!" the spy shook slightly.

"**Fool! **Do you not realize that if he remembers her then he will still become hers?" the lord screamed, backhanding the man on the ground, "The witch was supposed to erase _all _of Sesshomaru's memories! I want you to take care of the miko! Get her out of the picture before its too late!"

"Hai, my lord! It will be done!"

"Good," the man grabbed his spy's arm and lifted him up, "Do not forget that you are mine! Now return to Sesshomaru!"

"Hai!" the spy turned on his heel and left.

Rubbing his temples, the lord sat down on his chair. It was harder to keep Sesshomaru away from the miko then he first imagined.

**.xXxXxXx.**

Kagome sighed as she closed the door to her room. Her lunch with Sesshomaru had been absolutely wonderful and his gardens were even more beautiful then she could imagine. She pulled her hair from the bun and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. The kimono that Akita had put her in was gorgeous, of course... but she wanted something a little more comfortable. Sesshomaru had told her to meet him in his study so that they could begin to look up ways to get his memory back. She sighed happily as she stripped of the kimono and dug in her yellow bag for a bra and underwear. She slipped into them and then put on jeans and a t-shirt. _Ahhh... comfy clothes. _Kagome hummed as she put on her shoes. When she opened her door it was no surprise to her when she Akita waiting for her outside.

"I assume you're here to take me to Sesshomaru's study?" Kagome asked.

Akita eyed her clothes with a look of horror on her face, "You're going to see Sesshomaru in that? What are you even wearing?"

"They're my comfy clothes!" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "They're from my time and I'm not changing!"

Akita still stared at Kagome's clothes, distaste written all over her face, but she only shrugged and beckoned Kagome to follow her. They stayed in the western wing but walked down a few flights of stairs. Akita led her down a hallway with pictures showing portraits of the Western lord over the last few centuries and she stopped as she examined a picture of the Inu no Tashio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. He had the same silver hair as both of his sons but his eyes were the amber color of Inuyasha's eyes instead of the molten gold of Sesshomaru's. His features were split between the two sons. Sesshomaru had his father's strong jaw but Inuyasha had his high cheek bones. She wondered what their father had been like... if his personality was more like Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's... maybe a mix between the two.

"Did you know Sesshomaru's father?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, but I was a pup when he died," Akita said, "Younger than Sesshomaru was. His death is what pushed Sesshomaru over the edge... made him the way he is. It was devastating for him."

Kagome's heart cried out for Sesshomaru but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She stared at the picture for a few seconds longer before they continued walking to the study. Akita led Kagome to the end of the hallway and knocked on a heavy wooden door.

"Enter," came Sesshomaru's muffled voice.

Akita pulled the doors opened and pushed Kagome inside. Kagome squeaked as the doors shut behind her. She found herself in a circular room. There was a desk in the middle and shelves upon shelves of scrolls lined the walls. There had to be so much information in here it made Kagome begin to bounce in excitement. She wished Sesshomaru would let her look through all these scrolls! Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down across from him and she did so, watching him as he looked through a scroll.

"What are you waiting for miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?"

"Grab a scroll and start looking for ways to help me," Sesshomaru glanced up at her and Kagome blushed.

She grabbed a scroll from the pile Sesshomaru had on his desk and began reading through it. She was right! This scroll contained so much information that had been lost over the last 500 years! It was amazing! She eagerly read through the scroll and Sesshomaru watched her with a small smile on his face, delighting in the excitement that shone brightly in her eyes. They read through scroll after scroll and after a few hours, Kagome began to rub her forehead. It was burning. At first it was just a dull, uncomfortable sensation but before long she was on the ground thrashing in pain. Sesshomaru had jumped up when she had fallen to the ground and went to pick her up but as soon as he touched her, he pulled back with a hiss. Her skin was so hot she burned him!

"AKITA!" Sesshomaru bellowed, the wolf dashed into the room and froze when she saw Kagome, "Get my healers, now!"

Akita nodded and left the room quickly. Sesshomaru did everything he could to soothe Kagome but he couldn't touch her. After a few minutes she went limp and cautiously, Sesshomaru touched her arm. Her skin was cool to the touch again. She was unconscious and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. Sesshomaru gently lifted her into his arms and her head lolled to the side, making her bangs move to expose her forehead. Sesshomaru gaped at Kagome's forehead, confusion in his eyes.

A black eight pointed star was burned into her forehead. The mark of a black Inu youkai... but they no longer existed. Their race had been wiped out almost two hundred years ago. So why was their mark burned into Kagome's skin?

"It's not possible," he whispered.

**.xXxXxXx.**

**A/N- **I hope you guys like this chapter! There's a little more information and a little more twist. There is a spy in Sesshomaru's castle! A new foe aaaaaaaand Kagome has a youkai mark now. Oh, and of course the whole doomed world thing. At least we know why Sesshomaru's memories were taken from him now! Oh, and Izanagi is the Japanese God of creation and life whereas his wife and sister, Izanami, is the Japanese Goddess of creation and death. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D

**Disclaimer- **Sadly, I still don't own Inuyasha.

**Once again, please review! They make me happy :D and of course make me want to update the story... so more reviews! YAY!**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys! Oh my gosh I'm sooo sorry that its taken me so long to update! Don't think for a second that I've forgotten about this story because I haven't for one second! I'm in the Navy and we went out to sea for a month for qualifications and I had no way to update this story! But I'm back now and I'm writing more chapters right now and I promise I will hash them out as quickly as I can! Please keep reading and reviewing and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thanks guys!

Akita.


	6. Blessed

_One night, when Sesshomaru is out patrolling his lands, a witch disguised as a demoness tries to seduce him. He refuses her advances for fear of following in his father's footsteps and leaves her on the forest floor, half dead. Scorned and angry, the witch curses Sesshomaru and erases all of his memories except for one: Kagome._

**bold- **Sesshomaru's beast

_italics- _thoughts and memories

**.xXxXxXx.**

**What is love**

**Blessed**

Sesshomaru's healers had brought Kagome into her room and he sat next to her bedside, watching over her. A fever would sometimes over take her small body and Sesshomaru would be unable to touch her skin. For now, he was holding her hand and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He eyed the black eight pointed star on her forehead warily. Kagome was a human. She should not have that mark. He felt that odd tug at his heart. That tug where he wanted to rip apart everyone that hurt Kagome and to never let her out of his sight just to make sure she didn't get hurt. He growled softly, not daring to wake his sleeping miko. He was worried that she wasn't going to wake up and that scared him, not that he would admit that to anyone. While he stared at the mark on Kagome's forehead he thought back to when he told her about the different youkai.

**.xXxXxXx.**

_It was one of the rare times that Sesshomaru was traveling with Inuyasha and his gang. Rin was sick and needed Kagome's care, so he stayed with her. The rest of the group was asleep and Inuyasha had run off to see the dead preistess. Sesshomaru could see Kagome's hurt written plainly on her face and it made his blood boil. He and Kagome were the only two awake. He was watching over the group since Inuyasha was failing them in this and Kagome was tending to Rin._

"_Sesshomaru?"_

_Kagome's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Hm?"_

"_Are there different types of Inu Youkai?" Kagome looked up at him, her stormy grey eyes full of questions._

"_Hai," Sesshomaru folded his arms in his lap, "There are different... breeds... I suppose you could say. Inuyasha and I are silver Inu Youkai, but there are also gold, brown, blue, and black. Although black Inu Youkai were wiped out almost two hundred years ago."_

"_Wiped out? Why were they wiped out?" Kagome asked, horrified._

"_The higher youkai deemed them to be a threat because they were too powerful. Most Inus are elemental, at least the powerful ones. I, myself have control over ice. I don't use it often because I have no need. All black Inu Youkai were elementals because they were also mikos and monks. Their youki and riki were in a perfect balance and didn't cancel each other out, so they couldn't be purified. For this reason they were hunted and killed. Even their females and pups were killed," Sesshomaru explained._

_Kagome felt fire burn in her veins, sadness and hatred flashing brightly in her eyes, "That's terrible! How could they do that?"_

"_Fear doesn't just rule humans," Sesshomaru placed his hand over hers, "Their power was feared and these youkai let their fear control them."_

"_All those poor cute pups," Kagome's eyes shined, "Was their line royal like yours?"_

"_Hai. They controlled the Eastern lands. They enjoyed the rising of the sun. When they were murdered, Kouga's wolf tribe took over the Eastern lands. The wolves feared the black Inu Youkai the most," Sesshomaru's eyes seemed far away._

"_Shame on Kouga!"_

**.xXxXxXx.**

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome shifted and moaned. Sesshomaru heard her breathing quicken and knew she was about to wake. He quickly slipped his hand from hers and sat back in his chair, waiting for her to open her eyes. Kagome shivered slightly as she woke and groaned as she tried to open her eyes. It was so bright and she felt like she got hit by a truck. She didn't remember how she got here or what happened. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked to her side to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her. Kagome smiled weakly and sat up slowly.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You fainted, miko," Sesshomaru moved closer to her, "Why is the mark of the black Inu Youkai on your forehead?"

"Nani?" Kagome's brow creased as she looked at her reflection, "Holy crow!"

"_You must come home to me before your 21__st_ _birthday, Kagome. It's important! Don't forget!"_

Kagome shot up out of bed, "I need to go home, Sesshomaru! Now!"

"Home, miko?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Please take me home! I think my mom might know why this mark is on my forehead!" Kagome scrambled to put her shoes on.

"Very well," Sesshomaru scooped Kagome into his arms and jumped out the window, forming his orb.

They landed at the well in less than twenty minutes. Kagome nervously fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt as she looked at Sesshomaru. Would he want to come?

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru will come with you," he left no room to argue.

Kagome held out her hand and Sesshomaru took it, "Okay, but I'm warning you... the smell is pretty strong in my time."

Sesshomaru only nodded before they both climbed over the well and were swallowed by the blue light. When Sesshomaru landed on the other side of the well, the smells that assaulted his nose made him stumble. How could the humans stand this smell? Kagome squeaked in surprise when she felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her waist and he buried his nose into her hair. She smelled so good. Fresh rain, vanilla and spice, a perfect combination in his opinion, and her scent over powered the rest of the smells. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and focused on her scent. Kagome stared at him, confused.

"Ano... Sesshomaru why did you just do that?" she asked.

"Your time smells awful, Kagome and I find your scent pleasing," Sesshomaru stated, "As long as I focus on your scent, I'll be fine."

Kagome blushed, "Oh well, let's go."

Kagome started to climb out of the well before Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist again and jumped out of the well. He set Kagome gently on the ground and followed Kagome out of the well house and towards her house. Everything was so different in this time and Sesshomaru kept looking all around him, taking everything in. Kagome soon opened a door to a medium sized house and Sesshomaru was thankful that when she shut the doors, the smells from outside stayed outside. The inside of Kagome's house smelled like spice, flowers, food and cat. It was a nice smell, except for the cat, of course. Sesshomaru growled.

"Stop growling," Kagome hissed.

"I smell cat," Sesshomaru said simply.

"It's a house cat, Sesshomaru, he won't hurt you," Kagome began walking again, "Mama! I'm home! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Kagome!" a female voice called back.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome to where her mother was in the kitchen. The older woman's back was facing them and as Kagome walked into the kitchen, the woman turned around and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. She pulled back, her eyes moving to Kagome's forehead. She frowned and then she looked over to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and she stepped back to look at Youkai lord.

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Kagome said, "Sesshomaru this is my Okaa-san, Hitomi."

Hitomi bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn," Sesshomaru inclined his head towards her.

Hitomi raised her eyebrows but Kagome only shook her head at her mother and took her hand, pulling her into the living room. Sesshomaru followed behind them and stood in the doorway, his hands clenched at his sides. The smell was bothering him and he didn't like all the noises that he was hearing. Kagome and Hitomi sat down on the couch and Kagome faced her mother, her eyes burning slightly.

"I'm assuming you're here because of the mark on your forehead?" Hitomi asked.

"Hai," Kagome nodded, "Sesshomaru says its the mark of the black Inu youkai... but he says that they're extinct."

"They are... except for you, Kagome," Hitomi gently traced the mark on Kagome's forehead.

"But you're human," Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You were once human, too," Hitomi stood and began to pace, "Do you know the story of the Shrine, Kagome?"

"No. I think that's the one story Grandpa never told me," Kagome's eyes followed her mother's movements.

"This Shrine was built almost a thousand years ago by a human monk named Souka. He was the head monk for the Lord of the Eastern lands," Hitomi began, "Souka had complained to the Lord about their Shrine being unfit and the Lord agreed and soon this shrine was built. Souka had a daughter named Amaya and she was the most beautiful miko in the Eastern lands. Lord Isamu's youngest son, Kaito, was in love with Amaya and wanted her for himself."

"I don't understand what this has to do with the mark on my forehead," Kagome interrupted.

"We are the direct descendants of Souka and Amaya, Kagome," Hitomi said.

"Oh," Kagome was surprised, she didn't expect that.

"As I was saying," Hitomi cleared her throat, "When Kaito figured out that Amaya was in love with him, too, they began to meet in secret. Soon after, Amaya became deathly ill and Kaito pleaded with Izanagi to save her. Izanagi heard Kaito's pleas and answered him because of his love for the miko. Amaya was the first black Inu youkai to be of human birth before the Gods blessed her to become Youkai."

"Who were the others?" Kagome asked.

"You're very impatient today, Kagome," Hitomi teased.

"I have the mark of an extinct youkai race on my forehead," Kagome huffed.

"Hai, hai," Hitomi waved Kagome off, "About 250 years after our shrine was built, other youkai began to fear the black Inu youkai. What with their power and their close relationship with the Gods. For this reason, other youkai banned together to take the Eastern lands from Lord Isamu and to destroy their entire race. After 50 years of war, a wolf tribe finally defeated Amaya and Kaito, who were the only ones left. With her dying breath, Amaya begged Amaterasu to save her race and the Goddess answered her. The wolf tribe never thought to destroy the mikos and the monks that worked at the shrine and Souka's family survived and we've been working at the shrine ever since."

"That still doesn't explain why this mark is on my forehead," Kagome frowned.

Hitomi smiled, "Amaterasu was true to her word. She came to the Shrine when you were five years old, Kagome. She told me that you had a destiny to fulfill and that you would save the world one day. That's when you came running out. Amaterasu took one look at you, smiled and then you began to glow this beautiful red. You couldn't stop laughing and when the Goddess set you down on your feet, that mark was on your forehead. She told me that it would fade after a few days and that on your 21st birthday the dormant youkai inside you would come out and you would be the first black Inu youkai in 700 years. You were blessed, Kagome, the Kami choose you to carry this burden and you must not fail."

Kagome stared at her mother for a long moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Sesshomaru caught her gently in his arms before she could slump to the floor and hit her head on the table in front of her. Hitomi gave a startled gasp and knelt next to the Youkai lord. Kagome was only out for a minute or two before she groaned and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. She instantly focused on Sesshomaru, forgetting for a minute that she was back in her own time until she remembered her mother and what her mother had just finished telling her. She turned her head sharply to face her mother, her mouth opening and closing silently as she searched for words.

"Yes my little guppy?" Hitomi smiled.

Kagome glared at her mother, "Why was I blessed? What am I blessed for?"

"I don't know Kagome," Hitomi sighed and gently brushed Kagome's bangs from her eyes, "Amaterasu never said why she choose you or what burden you're supposed to be carrying. I would assume that its because we're direct descendents of Souka, but what I've already told you is all the Goddess told me."

Kagome grumbled to herself as she sat up and leaned against Sesshomaru, "That doesn't help me at all."

"Gomen, love," Hitomi took Kagome's hand, "I wish I could be more help... but I know just as much as you do."

Sighing, Kagome stood up and helped her mother to her feet. Sesshomaru stood quickly, his clawed hand hovering close to Kagome's back so he could catch her should she fall. Hitomi smiled at them and they walked back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped possessively around Kagome's waist and she leaned into him, thankful for his strength. Hitomi gave her daughter a knowing look, which made Kagome blush brightly, before she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I know you have to go back," her mother said, "Just make sure its not so long between visits next time, okay?"

"Okay mama," Kagome hugged her mother before she stepped back into Sesshomaru's arms.

"It was nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama," Hitomi bowed slightly, "Please take care of my daughter."

"Hai, I will," Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome before they walked out of the kitchen and towards the well house.

Sesshomaru made sure he focused on Kagome's scent while they were walking outside. He didn't know how she could stand the smell! Then again, her human senses weren't as sharp as his youkai ones and it probably didn't smell as bad to her as it did to him. It only took a few minutes before they were inside the well house and Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up into his arms and jumped down into the well, the soft blue light surrounding them before they hit the bottom of the well. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and he knew that they were back in his time because it smelled... right. Kagome breathed in deep, enjoying the fresh night air before Sesshomaru jumped out of the well.

"So that's a lot of something to take in," Kagome sighed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and smiled softly, "But you'll be able to handle it."

Kagome beamed brightly at the youkai lord before his calling his cloud under his feet and heading back towards the Western Lands.

**.xXxXxXx.**

The spy sat on his bed, contemplating the best way to kill the miko without actually getting himself fried. He didn't understand why Fumiko couldn't just erase all of Sesshomaru's memories. Why had she let him keep the ones he had of Kagome? She had to make things difficult for him. The hanyou would've been easy enough to take out by himself, but now he has to worry about Sesshomaru and blowing his cover in the Daiyoukai's palace. It was all rather frustrating. Of course, being one of Sesshomaru's most trusted advisers had its advantages and he had no doubt that he would be able to get close enough to the miko without Sesshomaru becoming too suspicious... but damn those miko powers of hers! One touch and he would be toasty fried. Not something he really wanted to have happen to him. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he scrambled to put all of his papers in their secret spot so no one would find him plotting against his Lord's demise.

"Enter," he said in a clipped voice.

"Sir, Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama have returned."

"Arigatou, Meshi-san, I'll be down in a moment."

Grinning wickedly, the spy started downstairs to greet the arrogant youkai lord and the human miko. They had no idea what was in store for them and he couldn't wait to put his plan into action. He was tired of serving under the spoiled dog. The Western Lands needed a new Lord and he was going to make sure that happened.

**.xXxXxXx.**

**A/N- **Oh my gosh you guys! I'm so sorry that it took me soo long to get this chapter up! I've been having major writers block and it took me forever to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I had to have changed it at least five times. Its up now, though! So thanks again for those of you who reviewed! Keep them coming! They make the story totally worth it.

**Disclaimer- **Nope... still don't own Inuyasha. Sadface.

**REMEMBER! Review, review, review! :D**


End file.
